1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to electricity generating systems and more specifically it relates to a highway generator. The highway generator is connected to the undercarriage of a motor vehicle, so that a wheel rolling along a road will operate a generator to supply electricity to various electrical components within the motor vehicle during long distance travel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous electricity generating systems have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 704,573 to Pintsch; U.S. Pat. No. 881,599 to Maher; U.S. Pat. No. 1,111,864 to Sanladerer and U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,827 to Taylor et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.